1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to hold a vehicle subframe to ensure that the subframe remains supported and stable while working on a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle repairs and tune ups typically require a knowledgeable technician working at a professional garage. The garages contain the specialized equipment able extract, lift and reach the components of the automobile. Some people prefer working at home and have some of the basic equipment to allow them to work from their home garage. Whether at home or at a professional garage, the skill and knowledge about vehicle repair is still a necessity to ensure that the fixes are performed correctly for safety.
An area of routine frustration is working with the vehicle's subframe. Installing and removing the subframe can be cumbersome due to the heavy weight of the frames and the requirement of additional individuals to extract and reinstall the frame. Typically, when removing a subframe four people are needed to grab, balance and hold the frame. This requires three additional helpers to stop what they're doing to assist extracting the single piece. Moreover, the subframes are prone to misalignment, which can cause vibration and placement issues in the suspension and steering components when the frame is installed incorrectly. This is dangerous to the driver and passengers when traveling in the vehicle.
Therefore it would be beneficial in the art to provide a tool that helps remove a subframe without requiring additional people. It would also be desirable in the art to provide a tool that adjusts to customize the fit of the tool to the specific subframe.